caw_wrestling_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
ACL Final Hour 2019
Card ACL Millennium Championship Midoriya Izuku © vs. Squall Leonheart Open Challenge for the ACL Lioness Championship Korra © vs. ???? Handicap Match; If Nidai wins, he faces Fuyohiku Kuzuryu at ASGSIV. Nekomaru Nidai vs. Mad Dragons (Kiryu Kazuma & Goro Majima) ACL Solar Star Championship Misaka Mikoto © vs. Shadow Yukiko ACL Crossover Championship #1 Contender's Triple Threat Match Jin Kazama vs. Chris vs. Phantom R ACL Sky High Championship Lucio © vs. Neji Springfield The Sonozaki Sisters (Mion Sonozaki & Shion Sonozaki) vs. The Sonozaki Syndicate (Mion Sonozaki & Shion Sonozaki) FinalHour2K19SonosakiSistersvSonozakiSyndicate.PNG FinalHour2K19ACLSkyHighChampionship.PNG FinalHour2K19JinKazamavChrisvPhantomR.PNG FinalHour2K19ACLSolarStarChampionship.PNG FinalHour2K19NidaivMadDragons.PNG FinalHour2K19ACLLionessChampionship.PNG FinalHour2K19ACLMillenniumChampionship.PNG Results *4. After the match, ACL Crossover Champion Gundham Tanaka enters the ring from out of nowhere and had an intense staredown with Chris. The two men taunt at one another until Gundham clotheslines Chris over the top rope and attack him mercilessly. Gundam uses different weapons like the steel steps and a steel chair on Chris as he continues his heinous assault. Gundham ends his vicious attack by hitting the Dark Deva Kick and lock the Sadist Submission onto Chris. Gundham stands tall and taunts over Chris as Gundham sent a sadistic message to his opponent for ASGSIV. *5. During the match, Yukikio took the referee from behind and about to do something for evil purposes. Suddenly, Yukikio got attacked from behind by a returning CHIE SATONAKA!!! Chie gave Yukiko a Galactic Punt then leaves the ring and went into the crowd. Moments later, Misaka hits the Biri Biri Knee Smash on Yukiko and scores the pinfall. After the match, Chie and Yukiko are staring at each other of what went down then Chie hit Yukiko with a second Galactic Punt! Chie hit a third Galactic Punt onto Yukiko. Chie then leaves through the crowd as she got a measure of revenge on her former best friend. *6. Asuka answered to the open challenge. After the match, Korra wants to continue her Tour de Avatar by facing one of the people that top on her list and that person she's talking about is...SAKURA HAGIWARA!!! Suddenly, Sakura Hagiwara comes out and heads to the ring as the crowd gives the New Standard a huge standing ovation. Both ladies stare down and had a war of words then Sakura agrees to Korra's gauntlet to face her because it will be the Battle of the Standards for the ACL Lioness Championship at All Star Grand Slam IV! *7. After the match, Midoriya got attacked from behind by Geese! Geese continues his evil attack on Deku including giving Deku a Nightmare Bomb! All Might try to save Deku from Geese's assault but then Orochi came out of nowhere and start attacking All Might! Orochi continues to attack All Might including hitting an Origin of the Mind. Orochi is destroying All Might all over ringside until he throws All Might into the ring as Geese gave All Might a Nightmare Bomb. Geese decimates All Might all over the place and all the way up to the entrance ramp and due to the beatings from both Orochi & Geese, All Might transforms to his civilian form, Toshinori Yagi. Orochi didn't stop at all as he continues to pummel Toshinori with no mercy at all. Suddenly, Orochi had Toshinori in a powerbomb position then Orochi powerbombs Toshinori off the stage as Toshinori lands on the floor! Toshinori wasn't moving at all as Orochi looks at his handiwork with a cold, evil look on his eyes as Final Hour ends with a shocking ending as the leader of the Orochi Clan might end the life of the former the World's Greatest Hero. Miscellaneous *Backstage, The Prodigies (Sho Minamimoto & Davis Motomiya) shows a bloodied Mokuba Kaiba in a front of a cameraman as Mokuba wanted his big brother, Seto Kaiba to save him. The Prodigies are thinking that Mokuba wants his brother to help him is the most pathetic then they've seen. Spike Spiegel then appears and told everyone that he's no longer holding back against anyone and what he did to Mokuba is what he meant by doing whatever it takes by getting what he wants from Seto. Spike wants Seto to be in the ring to give him what he wants or he will end Mokuba's life once and for all. Spike drags Mokuba by the hair all the way to the ring then delivers multiple steel chair shots onto Mokuba then grabs a mic as he waits for Seto's decision. Seto Kaiba came out as he shouts to Spiegel "YOU LAY YOUR HANDS OFF MY BROTHER RIGHT NOW, YOU BASTARD!" Seto decided that after time and thought, he is putting his ACL shares on the line in a match at All Star Gland Slam IV! Seto asks Spike to let Mokuba go as Spike did without hesitation and he's super happy that he got his match with Seto Kaiba. But Kaiba told Spiegel that the match at ASGSIV is ain't with him because it's will be a 4-on-4 Elimination Match between Spiegel's faction, Spiral and a team of his choosing. If Spiral wins, Spike will get Kaiba's shares in ACL but if Team ACL wins, Spiral is gone from not only from ACL but from Virtual Wrestling forever!! Spiegel agreed to Seto's terms and left him with a parting gift by nailing a sledgehammer onto Mokuba's head on the steel chair! Seto was livid of what Spiegel just did as Spike look at his work on Seto's little brother from one of the corners as another big match has been signed for All Star Grand Slam IV. *Following the event, both Mokuba Kaiba and All Might be sent to the nearby medical facility for immediate medical attention. Mokuba is currently stable and is presumed to be dealing with a major concussion following the event, but will make a recovery in time for the Grand Slam. All Might, real name Toshinori, on the other hand, is currently presumed to be stable, but is in a non-awake state, as of writing he has yet to wake up following the brutal attack at the hands of the Orochi Clan's Orochi and Geese. His expected return, if at all, is currently unknown. Both Seto Kaiba and Midoriya Izuku were reached for further comments, but only Kaiba responded saying; "January 1st will be the last time you see Spike Spiegel and his pack of lunatics in this industry, on my little brother's life I will make sure he is erased from history." Category:ACL Category:CPV's Category:2019